The invention relates to a power saw system comprising a power saw that comprises a housing and a guide bar secured to the housing, wherein the power saw comprises an electric drive motor driving the saw chain in circulation about the guide bar, wherein the drive motor is supplied with power by at least one battery, wherein the battery is arranged outside of the housing of the power saw and is connected by a power cable with the drive motor, wherein the power cable has a first end connected through an electrical connection with the battery and a second end secured on the power saw.
The invention further comprises a cable assembly for a power saw.
U.S. 2012/0118595 A1 discloses a power saw system comprising a power saw. A power cable is provided for connecting the power saw to an external battery.
In particular for working with in-tree power saws, elastic securing elements are known which are secured with one end to a carrying device such as a carrying belt or the like and are secured with the other end to the power saw. When climbing in the tree, the operator can suspend the power saw from the securing element which is also referred to as power saw sling. The securing element is usually attached to the carrying device of the operator by means of an overload protection. When the power saw gets hooked in branches, the securing element detaches from the operator.
The invention has the object to provide a power saw system of the aforementioned kind that enables, in particular when working in a tree, comfortable working and moving within the tree. A further object of the invention resides in providing a cable assembly for a power saw.